McPumpkin Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny... kicks Charlotte Charlotte: OW! Announcer: Jo meets a family with uncontrollable 4 year olds. DJ: I WANT MY BOTTLE! Diego: STUPID B****! punches Gloria Announcer: Making their parents having a hard time dealing with their actions. Gloria: Everyday this is a battle with them. Announcer: Can Jo help the family become back to normal before it's to late? DJ: Supernanny will fail. Submission Reel Observation Begins knocks on the door Robert, and Charlotte answer it Jo: Hi you must be Gloria and Robert. Gloria: Yes we are. Charlotte: Hi I'm Charlotte. Jo: Hi Charlotte, where's you siblings? Charlotte: Lauren is on the couch. Jo: Hi Lauren, nice to meet you. Lauren: Over here are Skyla, Marissa, and Julia Jo: Hi Skyla, Marissa, and Julia how are you? Skyla: Good. Marissa: Good. Julia: Good. DJ: Hi Jo. Jo: Hi DJ how are you? DJ: Good. Diego and Kyle: Hi. Jo: Hi how are you two? Diego: Good. Kyle: Good. Jo: And then the fireworks went off. hits Charlotte Charlotte: OW! Gloria: DJ you don't hit your sister. DJ: I don't care you stupid stinky butt. Gloria: RIGHT! Naughty Cage. sits DJ in the Naughty Cage and confiscates his Super Why doll by putting it in the toy time-out box Gloria: Sit here for 4 minutes and in addition your Super Why doll is in toy jail. DJ: F*** YOU! 4 minutes later... Gloria: DJ I sat you in the Naughty Cage for hitting Charlotte can you apologize to her. DJ: Sorry Charlotte. Gloria: Thank you. ' Jo: After DJ apologized, Diego broke all of his sisters Shoppie dolls. ' Marissa: No, please don't break my Jessicake doll. pops the head off Marissa's Jessicake doll Marissa: cires Mom Diego killed my Jessicake doll. Gloria: Oh my. Julia: He killed my Bubblelisha. Charlotte: He killed my Popette. Skyla: He killed my Peppa Mint. Lauren: And he killed my Rainbow Kate. Robert: I'll pop their heads back on. fixes the girls' dolls while Gloria puts Diego in the Naughty Cage Robert: There you go girls your dolls are good as new. Lauren, Julia, Charlotte, Skyla, and Marissa: Thank you! confiscates Diego's Alpha Pig doll Gloria: Sit in the Naughty Cage for 4 minutes and your Alpha Pig is in toy jail. Diego: I WANT MY ALPHA PIG! Gloria: NO! 4 minutes later... Gloria: Diego, you were placed in the Naughty Cage because you broke your sisters' dolls. Can me and your sisters have an apology? Diego: Sorry Gloria, Lauren, Skyla, Julia, Charlotte, and Marissa. Gloria: Thank you. Robert: Lunch time. everyone. DJ: What are we having for lunch? Gloria: Meatloaf, peas, and mashed potates. DJ: I DON'T WANT MEATLOAF, PEAS, AND MASHED POTATOES I WANT MCDONALD'S! Kyle: I AGREE! Diego: ME TOO! Gloria: We are not having Mcdonald's, we are having meatloaf, peas, and mashed potatoes. So eat it! boys throw their plates at Gloria Jo: My word. Gloria: RIGHT! Naughty Cage. DJ, Kyle, and Diego: at Gloria Gloria: DJ, Diego, and Kyle in the face Jo: I can't believe I saw Gloria slap the boys in the face. Gloria: You boys sit in the Naughty Cage for 4 minutes and your toys will be in toy jail. confiscates DJ's Pooh plush, Diego's Geo plush, and Kyle's Frog plush DJ, Diego, and Kyle: Gloria the middle finger Gloria: 8 minutes. DJ, Diego, and Kyle: the Naughty Cage and unravel a roll of toilet paper Gloria: Put the toilet paper back and stay in the Naughty Cage for 12 minutes. 12 minutes later... Gloria: Boys, why I placed you in the Naughty Cage is you threw your plates at me, gave me the middle finger, and unravel a roll of toilet paper. Can I have an apology? Kyle: Sorry. DJ: Sorry. Diego: Sorry. Gloria: Thank you. Mall Trip Turns into a Disaster Robert: In the car everybody. Jo: When we arrived at the mall the boys were going wild. Gloria: DJ, this way. runs down the road but Gloria stops him Gloria: Diego! Did you see that car? When they went inside... presses the entrance door button Gloria: DJ, leave the entrance button alone. and Kyle run all over the place Gloria: BOYS! Stop it! Kyle, and Diego run to a bakery Gloria: Boys! Seriously! boys run off again Gloria: Boys come here! Robert: Do not run! Do not run! Jo: Then, Gloria had to leave the girls to get the boys out of toy shop. Gloria: Stay here girls. Kyle, and DJ are taken out of the toy shop Gloria: Look what's about to happen I had to leave the girls. When they got home... Gloria: You are going to the Naughty Cage for 4 minutes. DJ: NO! Diego: LEAVE ME ALONE! Kyle: I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! confiscates DJ's Caillou plush, Diego's Pablo plush, and Kyle's Justin Bieber doll by putting them in the toy time-out box. Gloria: Stay in here for 4 minutes and your Caillou, Pablo, and Justin Bieber are all in toy jail. escapes and fishes out his Caillou plush Gloria: Put Caillou back in the toy time-out box. puts DJ back in the Naughty Cage and deposits the Caillou plush back in the toy time-out box Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts